


Fanart for Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light

by myrkky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, OOC Harry, Ravenclaw Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkky/pseuds/myrkky
Summary: Fanart for Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light by Itshannieee(fyi there might be some spoilers for the fic inside)





	Fanart for Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itshannieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshannieee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404927) by [Itshannieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshannieee/pseuds/Itshannieee). 



In the fic [Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404927/chapters/22976058) by [Itshannieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshannieee/pseuds/Itshannieee) Harry looks more like Lily than James and was blood adopted by Sirius, so his appearance is somewhat different. I tried to draw him kind of as a mix between what I usually draw Harry like and how he’s described in the fic.  
Also I used [the design for Hogwarts robes I made earlier](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/post/173111044061/harry-potter-in-some-hogwarts-robes-i-designed).   
(I was imagining Harry as a second year when drawing this)

 

 

This was supposed to be young Tom Riddle (”call me Marvolo”) after Harry brings him back, but in the fic he looks to be in his early 20s but in this he looks more like 16-18, so maybe it’s him around the time he made his first horcrux. 

 

In case any of these don't show up,  [ ** here they are on my tumblr ** ](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art-for-harry-potter-and-the-shadowed-light)

 

**You can find me on:**    
[Myrkky@tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/)  
[Myrkky@pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/myrkky)   
[NastyMyrkky@twitter](https://twitter.com/NastyMyrkky)


End file.
